The Stanford Prison Experiment
by happyday girl
Summary: Preseries. With a lapse in hunts Dean is staying with Sam and Jess for a while at college. One day they notice a flyer advertising an experiment about the affects of prison on the guards and the prisoners. Thinking it will be no more than harmless fun, Dean signs them both up. But they soon realise that this could be the worst decision they have made in their lives. Please R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story has been in my head for at least 3 years, so I finally had to just get it out!**

**This fic is slightly AU in the fact that the original Experiment never happened, so Sam would never have heard of it. This is based on that experiment in the 70s, so the results will be the same.**

**Enjoy this first chapter, I really hope you enjoy it!**

The weak spring sun rose lazily into the cool room, the blue painted walls shining as the light touched them. The cool breeze flew through the slightly open window, sending the petals of the roses in their vase blowing from side to side.

The peace and tranquillity of this modern day miracle was abruptly shattered by the raucous snorts and continued snoring of the occupant of the sofa bed. The blanketed figure turned in sleep, their hand flinging onto the floor, knuckles scraping the dark carpet.

It was 7.28, and the last few moments that Dean Winchester was allowed to sleep under his brother's rules, so he was making the most of it. His brother had been very clear about the house rules, even though he was only staying for a couple of weeks at most.

'Don't leave your underwear where Jess can see.' Was another of the rules, as was 'Make sure you turn the webpage off the screen if you use the desktop-Jess doesn't want to see what you look at on the internet.' And other things to protect his precious Jess. Where was the fun in that? He had only been with the girl a few months and already she was ruling his life.

Just as he found a comfortable position to put his arm, and his head was finally in a comfortable niche, the loud, incessant beeping of the frigging alarm starting ringing through his ears.

Dean groaned, arm flailing to find the damn snooze button, until he remembered that his idiot of a brother had tacked it to the opposite wall, knowing full well Dean would never let it ring for long before touching it; by which time he would be wide awake.

'Damn it!' Dean growled, before sitting up, letting the blanket fall away from him as he stood and stretched. He padded over to the wall and slammed the front of the alarm, activating the off switch.

'There-now will you just shut up!' Dean muttered, before walking back, scratching his bare chest idly as he went. He heard movement in the other room, so began the tedious task of folding up his bed things and making his bed look like a sofa again.

Minutes later, the door opened with a creak and his brother came into the room, followed closely by his girlfriend, who looked particularly hot this morning in a red nightie with a cream trim.

'Morning dude.' Sam muttered, ruffling his mussed hair as he pulled the curtains up, squinting in the sunshine.

'Morning, and good morning to you Jess, may I just say how gorgeous you look this morning...' Dean offered, grinning as the girl rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

'Dean leave her alone, and go get dressed, you can help me shop this morning.' Sam snapped, pulling his night shirt off and tucking it under his arm.

'Half an hour dude!' he called to his brother as he walked back into his room, leaving Jess and Dean alone.

'You know, this sofa bed is actually pretty comfy, if you wanna try it out sometime...' Dean asked nonchalantly, rubbing the sofa teasingly.

'Only in your dreams Deano.' Jess whispered, before turning and walking out after her boyfriend.

'Ouch...Deano...' Dean sighed, before hopping up and getting dressed.

Maybe whilst they were out he could knock some fun into his brother-but he doubted it.

* * *

'Come on dude, just one night, Jess won't mind!'

'Dude no! Just cos I let you stay doesn't mean you can lead me astray! Go to a motel if you wanna drink all night, because you're not going to be coming in at stupid o'clock in the morning and disturbing Jess, we've both got studying to do.'

'Come on, seriously? One night out will wreck all your studying? I thought college was supposed to be a fun time, not sitting around being boring'

'I think you've been looking at colleges all wrong dude.'

'Bite me, and just have one drink?' Dean rounded on Sam, stopping him walking any further.

'Just cos you haven't got any hunts to work on at the moment, or anything constructive to do, doesn't mean you wreck my only holiday time next week!' Sam said, trying to be patient, but it was getting harder.

'Just one! One Sammy, and then I'll walk you home, nice and safe, with no harm done-how's that princess?' Dean grinned.

Sam pouted, but grinned as well. 'One drink, and that's all?'

'Well, one Dean Drink...' he winked. One of Dean's Drinks often comprised of six or seven, but in Dean's mind they all counted as one.

Sam rolled his eyes but said nothing, he just simply dumped the shopping bags into his big brother's arms and continued walking, a grin now plastered across his face.

'Hey no fair!' Dean grumbled, before following his brother down the road.

The weather had turned warmer as the morning went on, with the cool breeze a welcome addition to the humidity.

They had been walking for five minutes in a contented silence, in which Sam had taken one of the bags off his brother, and where now walking on a road that was adjacent to the university campus. Sam had a day off lessons today, so they had taken the long way round back to the house.

Dean was just about to trip his brother up when he spotted a poster tacked up on the wall, and he leaned over for a closer look.

Sam realised his brother wasn't behind him anymore and stopped, frowning.

'What's that?' he asked, joining Dean and reading the flyer.

'I don't know...the Stanford Prison Experiment. Says a local professor is conducting an experiment to work out the psychologies of being jailed. They want volunteers to act as prison guards and the prisoners...hmmm, sounds like fun, doesn't it?' Dean muttered, turning eager eyed to his brother.

'What? Us? No way dude...' Sam said, but he tailed off as he read further. He was interested in the psychological aspects of situations, and it could be valuable experience for his course...

'It looks safe and bone fide to me bro, it says it's being funded by the US office of Naval Intelligence.' Dean muttered, shrugging. 'Says there's a meeting tomorrow, and it starts next week-how about it?'

Sam blew air out of his cheeks, and sighed. 'I'll have to ask Jessica, see what she says...'

'Why do you need your girlfriend's permission? Live a little and make your own mind up like a man, eh?' Dean goaded, knocking Sam's shoulder with his fist.

Sam shot his brother an angry look before nodding. 'Alright, we'll do it, but if this turns out shady and stupid, I'll never let you live it down, agreed?'

'Agreed!' Dean grinned, before they both started walking down the road again, their minds filled with excitement and curiosity about what the next week would entail.

**What did you think? Please review, I would love to know your views!**

**Xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, I really hope you are enjoying it!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

The large room was grey, drab, and quiet. Faded scientific posters tacked up on the walls were beginning to curl around the edges, and the skeletal remains of flies and beetles were still lying on the dust filled windowsills.

Sam and Dean were sat side by side on plastic chairs, hands clasped onto polystyrene mugs of coffee, looking somewhat nervously around at the throng of people who had joined them.

All of them were guys; the women who had turned up where disappointed when told it was just a male only experiment. Most of the men looked young, maybe students or post-grads; none looked older than thirty.

Dean blew air out of his cheeks, his back beginning to ache. Before this meeting now they had had to endure two hours of interviews, background checks and psychiatric testing, just to make sure they weren't nuts before doing the experiment.

Sam gave his brother a small smile and shrugged, looking at his watch. Jess had been worried when he had first told her about what he was going to be doing, but she eventually said she was fine with it; but he had promised that they would meet up tonight before everything started.

The meeting room they were in now was an old lecture hall in the university building, and it was here that they had been told that the people who had been selected would be called forward and told more.

After five minutes Dean was starting to get bored. Really bored. He startled to whistle lightly, swinging back on his chair; he had to stop when it creaked alarmingly and one leg slid sideways a couple of inches.

He groaned and rubbed his face. 'When is this meeting gonna start? If I'd of known it would take this long I would've never signed us up!' he grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the blackboard.

'Patience, Dean, is a gift you were never born with, was it?' Sam muttered, smirking.

'No it freaking wasn't!' Dean retorted, but stopped when the door behind them banged open, and the whole room fell into silence as a domineering figure stepped into the room.

The man was wearing a uniform Sam couldn't make out, but he looked authoritative never the less. He walked to the front of the room and sat at the teacher's desk, before looking up from under his cap, and peering at the room.

'I am Professor Zimmerman, some of you may have heard of me.' he started, pausing as if to check how many people had heard of him. He was met with a charged silence; fifty pale, excited looking adults were looking at him wide eyed, not caring who he was at all.

Zimmerman coughed and took his cap off, setting it neatly on the table beside him.

'I am very pleased we have had so many willing volunteers to help us with this important piece of research. You were each told of the basic outline of the experiment, and the monetary gain that you will get upon completion.' He began, settling back in his chair.

Dena nudged Sam, who gave a wry smile. They had each been told that they would receive 15 dollars per day of the experiment, and the experiment was going to last around two weeks if all went well.

'Now, we had originally told you that this experiment would start next week- we have now been told that this is not possible and things are just not ready yet; however, we have spoken- for those of you who are students here- to your tutors and lecturers, and they have granted permission for you two be let off lessons for the entirety of the research.' The Professor said, looking around as muttering started. Dean heard Sam exhale loudly beside him, and dug him in the ribs. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity- studying could wait.

'Right, now that's sorted, I will now read out the names of the twenty people we have decided to include in this experiment, and we do not apologise if friends or even family are not together; that is just how life is.' The professor pulled out a sheet of paper, scanned it, and then cleared his throat before reading down the list.

Sam sat back, whilst Dean leaned forwards till he was nearly falling off his seat, his eyes wide. Sam looked around at the other people who were waiting to see if their names would come up. He spotted a slim man with short blonde hair who was sitting next to a larger man with cropped black hair; the bigger one was looking in abject excitement, whilst the blonde one was sitting with his arms crossed, a bored look on his face. He turned and spotted Sam looking, who quickly averted his gaze.

The guy next to him was a wiry African American man who looked to be about twenty; he grinned at Sam, who smiled warmly back.

'How ya doing? Isn't this exciting?' he muttered, before turning back as Zimmerman paused for breath.

'I guess...me and my brother just thought it would be fun.' Just as Sam said it, he realised how childish it sounded.

'Really?' replied the other man. 'I'm doing it for the money; it aint much but it's something, right?'

'I guess so...' Sam nodded, before sitting back as the last of the names were read out.

'Matthew Gregson.' Sam looked as the blonde guy looked sharply up, his face breaking into a smile as the larger chap cheered.

'Terry Smith.' The Blonde's friend looked up, stunned, as his name was called. He whooped loudly, pounding the air with a fist. Sam smiled as Dean chuckled.

'Nick Adams.' Was the next name that was called; the guy next to Sam hissed in delight, before he turned, grinning at Sam, who nodded, happy for the guy.

'There's no way we're gonna get picked.' He muttered to Dean.

Dean was about to reply when the professor called the last two names out.

'Dean Winchester, and finally, Sam Winchester. Congratulations everyone who has been picked, if you wait here while everyone files out, we can begin the meeting proper.'

Dean sat back, excitement coursing through him. He couldn't believe that they had been picked to do this; it just didn't happen to them.

He looked at Sam, who was looking nervous. He clapped a hand on his knee as the noise level got higher as disgruntled kids made their way out of the room. 'You still wanna do this?' he asked, his tone serious.

Sam nodded, smiling. 'Yeah, course I do. I'm just a little apprehensive.' Sam admitted.

'S'okay, I'm along for the ride with ya!' Dean grinned. 'I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.'

Sam nodded, lightly annoyed by his brother's damn promises of protection. They were starting to get old now.

Once the room had quietened down, some other people in white lab coats trooped into the room, and stood around the professor, who was smiling at the remaining twenty people.

'Hello everyone.' A man to the left of Zimmerman smiled, taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket. 'My name is James; I'm going to be taking you through some preliminary rules and just generally will be your main port of call here.' He smiled and cleared his throat.

'This experiment is part of very important research, and as such must be taking very seriously; people's livelihoods are on the line. In a moment we will do a very simple manoeuvre in order to place you either in the group of the guards or in the group of prisoners, are we clear?' James asked.

Dean blew air through his teeth; everyone else was silent.

'Now, let's begin.' James muttered, taking out a coin from his pocket. 'You will shortly be given an envelope which will either have 'head' or 'tail' written in bold on it. When I flip the coin I will tell you what it has landed on, and then you will open your envelopes. Simple!' James grinned, watching as the Woman to his left started handing out the envelopes.

Sam and Dean accepted theirs with a smile; Dean leaned back just to catch her walking back to the front- man that gal had some legs!

'Right, now I shall flip the coin...' James did so, slapping it on his palm before chancing a look.

'Tails!' he exclaimed. 'Now, open your envelopes- everyone whose envelope says Tails will become a guard. Everyone's who says Heads...will become the prisoner!' he stood back, smiling.

Sam watched as everyone started opening their envelopes, but he didn't open his yet. He looked at Dean, who tore the envelope and delved inside.

'Well?' Sam asked, peeling back his own envelope.

'Mine says...Tails! Imma gonna be a guard!' Dean exclaimed, as happy as a six year old.

'Great...' Sam muttered, before looking at his. His heart sank ever so slightly.

'So...what does yours say? I bet you're a guard too, eh? Just our luck!' Dean grinned.

'Nope, I'm a prisoner.' Sam muttered, offering Dean a small smile.

'What's so wrong about that? Stop being so melodramatic, it's just for fun! Yeah the guy said take it seriously, but I bet no one will! It'll be fun, just go along with it!' Dean berated, nudging Sam's shoulder. 'And I'll be right with ya.' He muttered as an afterthought.

'I know...being stupid...' Sam said quietly; it was just research, but the general idea of being a prisoner didn't appeal so much.

'Yeah, lighten up a little...' Dean smiled, and they both sat back as the man started talking again.

'Right! Now you all have your roles, the prisoners are now free to go – no pun intended- but can the guards please remain, we have some other things to discuss with you all.'

The brothers raised their eyes at each other. 'I guess I'll meet you outside.' Sam said, standing up and stretching. 'Yeah okay dude, see you in a minute.' Dean muttered, sitting back in his chair as he watched Sam leave.

The guy beside Sam stood up too, as did the larger guy next to the blonde one, but the blonde remained.

'Okay, so we have the guards alone now, do we? Excellent. We have some ground rules that you must adhere to at all times when inside the jail. You will be given uniform, glasses and certain...equipment, to use to do your jobs. You have free reign in your ideas of how to control and get the best out of the prisoners, even the unruly ones- but on no account must you use physical violence. Is that understood?' James looked seriously around the room.

Everyone nodded, but Dean sat back, a frown on his face. Physical violence? That seemed a bit much, even for him.

'Right, now we have that out of the way, we will contact you all again in due course, so enjoy the rest of your day; you'll all be in jail soon though!' James chuckled, as did many others.

Dean stood up, wondering what to think. He was still excited, but a large part of him wanted to say no, and just go back and pretend he had never heard of it- but with all the things he had said to Sam, he would never live it down! He couldn't stand the nerds teasing and calls of coward. He nodded firmly to himself. He was a seasoned hunter, and this was just prison- and not even a real one! He could deal with this, no problem- he was a Winchester after all, and they could deal with anything.

He went outside, trying to spot Sam in the crowd. He could only imagine what the next few days were going to be like for the both of them.

They better make the most of their freedom while they had it.

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I know this chapter is short, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Enjoy...**

Three days later, Dean was getting bored. Nothing had happened since the meeting, and no one had got in touch with either Sam or him about what was happening with the experiment.

It was a warm evening, and Jess had wanted to go out for Dinner. Dean, being the gentleman he always was, insisted on being a chaperone for the 'Two Lovebirds.'

Jess had therefore found herself with her boyfriend on one side of her at the table, and Dean, grinning inanely, on the other side.

Sam looked across at his brother, eyes raised. 'You wanna stop sitting on her?' he asked lightly.

Dean swallowed his mouthful and shook his head. 'Dude, I'm just eating, jeez, I'm not gonna pounce on the girl…..too many people for that.' He added, winking at Jess, who raised an eyebrow.

'I'm going to the little girl's room' she muttered, looking to see a way out- Sam was sat next to a wall, which left….Dean.

'Excuse me.' She said, expecting Dean to stand up. Dean merely put his back to the chair and breathed in, leaving Jess to sigh and sidle her way past his legs. He grinned as her legs touched his, and leaned forwards to watch her as she walked away.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his ear; Sam had wacked him on the side of his head. He clasped his ear, eyes wide. 'What was that for?!' he yelped, grumbling as he moved back into his seat.

'Stop perving at my girlfriend!' Sam snapped, pulling his drink towards him.

'Oh Sammy, you know I don't mean nothing by it!' Dean grumbled, rubbing his red ear.

'Yeah, but she doesn't know that, and I'd rather she-'

'You afraid that she's gonna finally work out she's seeing the wrong Winchester?' Dean smirked, dodging as Sam threw another punch his way.

xx

The rest of the night past pleasantly; they left the restaurant just before eleven to make the trip back down to the apartment; Sam and Jess walking arm in arm, leaving Dean on his own.

'You sure I can't hold your other hand?' he asked Jess hopefully.

'Why don't you hold mine then?' Sam grinned, holding out his free hand.

'Dude. No….just no.' Dean mumbled, before walking ahead, Jess's soft laughter in his wake.

The road leading up to the apartment was silent, apart from the chirruping of insects and the barks of the neighbourhood dogs. Dean looked around, hunter's instincts on alert; something didn't seem right. He frowned into the darkness, but couldn't make anything out.

'You alright?' Sam's voice appeared in his ears. He jumped into the air with a gasp, clutching his chest. 'Sam! Don't do that!' he scolded, before shaking his head as Sam raised his eyebrows again.

'Come on, open the door already.' He muttered, crossing his arms.

'Alright, I'm coming, keep your hair on!' Sam grinned, crossing to the door and unlocking it.

Dean gave a small, defeated smile as Sam clapped him on the shoulder as he passed.

Sam and Jess went to bed soon after, Sam saying something about a study morning the next day, leaving Dean to occupy himself before crashing for the night.

After flicking through a magazine and staring at some mind-numbing late night TV, Dean yawned and decided it was time to turn in for the night.

He pulled down his sofa and made it into the bed, before stripping off and changing into some comfier trousers to sleep in.

He lay down, looking up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. He tossed and turned, before finally settling down with one arm under his pillow, tucked up in a ball.

Just as he was falling asleep, he saw lights flashing in the windows, and immediately sat up, eyes racing to the door where Sam and Jess were sleeping.

Suddenly, shouts could be heard; loud yells of 'POLICE! followed by the door being banged feverishly. Dean shot up and pulled on his shirt, eyes wide as he dashed into Sam's room.

His brother was sat up, eyes full of confusion as the noises continued.

'What's going on Dean?' he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

'I don't know bro, but you better get up.' Dean muttered, throwing him his jeans from the floor.

The yells continued, making Jess jump as she woke up.

Suddenly there was a splintering crash as the door to his brother's apartment was pushed in.

In the blink of an eye three cops were in the room, and their eyes were trained on Sam.

Dean yelled as two of the cops swooped in, grabbing Sam roughly and pushing him into the wall, turning his arms up to slap cuffs on him.

'Sam Winchester, I'm arresting you on suspicion of being involved in a home invasion.' A burly cop said, before pulling Sam away from the wall.

'But I didn't do anything!' Sam yelped, struggling, but his efforts were in vain as he was roughly pulled from the room.

'Hey! He hasn't done anything wrong! Get your hands off him!' Dean shouted, anger coursing through his veins as he followed Sam outside. 'Leave him alone!' he repeated, but it was no use, as the cops opened the door to one of their cars, pushed Sam inside, and slammed it shut.

As the car tore down the street, lights flashing and siren wailing, it left Dean and Jess standing in the darkness, mouths open, wondering what the hell had just happened.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**I have to admit, I'm not too sure about this story, I know where it is going, but…its slow going, I really hope you are enjoying it!**

**Please review, I would love to know your thoughts!**

**Xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's mostly from Sam's POV ^^**

**Enjoy...**

His world was a mass of shouting and orders as he was dragged from the police car. An older cop yanked his handcuffed arms in front of him, barking in his ear to get inside, whilst another, younger officer kept a steady hand on his back, presumably to make sure he didn't run off.

He looked wildly around him, wondering just what the hell was happening here. He hadn't done anything. His hunter training told him not to talk, so he kept quiet and did as he was told.

He was pulled into the police station and shoved into a smaller room. Another cop stood in front of him; surveying him like he was something he had picked up on the bottom of his shoe.

'You know why you're here?' he barked. Sam didn't say anything, merely shook his head, eyes to the ground.

The guy shoved him back into the wall. 'When I talk to you I expect you to speak back, understood?' he growled, his face inches from Sam's.

Sam muttered out an answer; the guy pushed him again. 'UNDERSTOOD?!' he yelled in his face.

'Yes, sir!' Sam shouted, looking up into the guys face.

'Good. Now I'm gonna go get another office who'll book you up and read you your rights, then we'll put you in a holding cell.'

'Why? I haven't done anything-'

'DON'T SPEAK UNLESS YOU'RE SPOKEN TO!' the cop roared, before striding off, slamming the door behind him.

Alone, Sam shrank back against the wall, heart racing. What the hell was this about? He hadn't done anything; this was crazy. No sooner had the other guy left, though; another cop came through the door, an equally serious expression on his face.

'Sam Winchester, I want you to not talk, just listen- what you a charged with is a very serious offence-'

'But I didn't-'

'-SO I am going to tell you your rights, and formally book and ID you now- stay calm and quiet and this can be done quicker.' The officer gave Sam a small smile, one that Sam didn't return. The cop sighed, cleared his throat, and began-

'Sam Winchester, We have arrested you tonight on suspicion of being involved in a home invasion. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can be used against you in a court of law;

You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during the interrogation;

If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you; you can invoke your right to be silent before or during an interrogation, and if you do so, the interrogation must stop.

You can invoke your right to have an attorney present, and until your attorney is present, the interrogation must stop.' The office paused for breath, and looked up at Sam, who felt totally bewildered.

'Do you understand your rights, son?' the cop asked, stepping back.

Sam tried to speak, but his mouth had gone dry. He cleared it, nodded, and muttered 'Yes.'

The officer nodded once, and left the room.

Sam looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what the hell to think. His mind raced, thinking of Jess….she'd be wondering what was going on, and Dean- he didn't want to think about what Dean was thinking. This was all a mistake, and pretty soon the cops would realise this, and they'd let him go. He hoped.

He looked sharply up as the door banged open once more. The first office was back; he nodded once for sam to move. Sam shuffled to the door, head down.

'Time for ID and booking now.' He was told as he was led down the corridor.

The process took around half an hour, and by the time it was done Sam's wrists felt like they were on fire, and he was so tired he could barely stand. His picture had been taken, as was his fingerprints.

He was stood up against a wall, and his handcuffs took off for a while.

He was getting irritated now. Why hadn't Dean come to the jail and told them it was a mistake? What was happening to Jess? He didn't know, and that made him feel so angry.

Seconds later, another office was in front of him. He clicked his tongue against his teeth. 'Well, big boy- it's time for the cells now!' he chuckled, before producing a blindfold.

Sam knew he couldn't react, couldn't get angry- he would be in really big trouble then, so he allowed the cop to put it on him, before letting him lead him down another endless corridor, until the air got cold and dank, where he could hear jeers and cries all around him. He was pushed into cell, and the door clanged shut behind him.

He manoeuvred himself to the cold, hard bench and sat down, wondering what the hell was coming next.

* * *

Dean paced the floor the entire night, his mobile clenched in his hand, his eyes wide and bloodshot.

Jess was curled in the sofa bed, hugging Dean's pillow to her tightly. Her eyes were also bloodshot, but all her emotion was spent. 'What's happening to him?' she whispered to the floor.

Dean stopped from where he was listening to Sam's automated phone message for the thirtieth time, and dropped to his haunches in front of her. 'I don't know, but I'll get him back- I always do.' He promised, before moving some hair from her face. 'You should get some rest.' He muttered, standing up and stretching.

'No…I want to be here when he gets back.' Jess replied, hugging her legs to her chest.

They both jumped when the phone in Dean's hand went off. Dean hastily pressed the button.

'Sam?! Oh…..now? Sorry pal but I got some stuff going on…I know what I agreed, but- ok. Okay, I'm coming….' Dean ended the call and picked up his bag.

'I gotta go.' He whispered, looking apologetically at Jess as her eyes welled up again.

'What? You can't just leave! I need you, Sam needs you here!' she said, her voice shrill.

'It's a contract- maybe; maybe they know something about Sammy….' Dean said, his chest rising with hope. A prison experiment that he had and Sam where both involved in, and now this- a coincidence? Dean didn't think so.

'I'll phone you as soon as I can.' He promised, before walking out the broken down door, leaving Jess to her tears, alone.

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I just couldn't keep away from this story; I had to do another chapter!**

**This is quite a long one, so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy… **

Dean stopped the Impala outside the university building, got out, slammed the door behind him, and sauntered into the building.

Pushing open a large interior door, he came to a stop behind a group of apprehensive, but excited looking guys in a line.

His mind racing, and worry still bubbling in his chest, he forcefully pushed his way to the front, where a woman sat at a desk, a stack of papers in front of her.

'Sir, could you please go to the back of the line until I call you up, please?' she asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

'Where's my brother?' Dean barked, ignoring her request, his mind racing to Jess, and her face as he left her alone. The woman's smile fell and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish for a couple of seconds, till a man came to her rescue.

'Where do you think he is?' he replied, looking pointedly around them, and then back to Dean.

Dean looked around; all these guys...they were waiting for the experiment to start- so Sam was with the other prisoners…..

'Right….' Dean nodded slowly, everything falling into place. No need to worry, Sammy was safe.

'Sorry to, uh, push in….' he muttered to a smaller man beside him, before making his way back again, feeling a little sheepish.

This was a stupid, scary way to start this experiment, but Sam was obviously fine; what could possibly be happening to him?

* * *

The door to Sam's cell crashed open, causing the blindfolded Winchester to jump and almost fall off the hard wooden seat. He back up against the wall instinctively as he heard heavy boots walking towards him.

'Time to go.' A voice said, and he was pulled forwards, crashing into someone's shoulder as he fought to keep upright. He was hauled to his feet properly, and moved out to the door.

'W-where are going?' he stammered, his world still black as he was pushed roughly through the corridor.

'Stanford County Jail.' A voice barked in his ear, before he heard a door open, and a gust of cold air made him shudder.

He was pushed outside, where he could hear a car engine burring in front of him.

'Now don't speak- you do as you're told!' the voice ordered, before he heard the door open and a hand pushed his head down into the car. He sat upright, breathing heavily, as the car sped off, to God knows where…

* * *

Dean sat awkwardly on a chair, for some reason unsure of himself. Maybe it was the surroundings, or the simple absence of Sam, he didn't know, but he didn't feel right.

'You ok?' a guy beside him asked. He looked tired, thought Dean, but still alert at the same time- he vaguely wondered how that was possible.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ok…..just a little nervous I guess….' He replied.

'Yeah, me too.' The other guy replied, pushing untidy black hair from his steely grey eyes. 'I'm Jack by the way.' He muttered, holding out his hand.

'Dean.' The older Winchester shook his hand. 'Student?' he asked, looking the younger guy up and down.

'Is it so obvious?' Jack chuckled, before nodding at Dean, 'You?'

'Nah, brother of one though.' He answered, before sitting back.

'Oh right, so this is like your first time here?' Jack asked.

Dean nodded, his mind elsewhere. Jack sat back, silent as well, before they both sat up as their names were called out.

'Hey, I'll stick with you if you stick with me?' Jack offered. 'You're the only person I know here.'

Dean nodded and gave the younger guy a smile. 'Deal.' At least he'd have someone to talk to.

They were told to go down some stairs leading to the basement, and to file into the marked classroom. Dean looked at the other guys walking down with them; some were yawning, others were looking feverishly up and down the corridor, hoping to start the experiment right that second.

Inside the classroom, they lined up against the wall, while a man in a police uniform stood in front of them, his eyes serious.

'Good evening, I hope you are all well and excited, because now the experiment that you've all been looking forward to starts!'

A small breakout of muttering started; Jack grinned at Dean, who tried to return it, but an uneasy feeling was settling into the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The car stopped slowly, allowing Sam to slightly orientate himself. He pushed himself forwards, hissing as pain flourished in his wrists. The door was opened again and he was pulled out.

'Hold still, I'll take these off….' A softer man's voice said, and he heard keys jangling before his handcuffs were released.

He rubbed the sore skin, his blindfold still over his eyes. 'Can you take this off too?' he asked, hopeful.

The man chuckled lightly. 'I don't think so- now get in.' He felt a firm hand on his back as he was guided towards another door.

The new room he was in was warmer than the car, and as he was pushed to a halt, he felt the presence of a man stand in front of him.

The blindfold was pulled from his face. Sam squinted in the sudden light, and peered up at the man in front of him.

'Sam Winchester. I am the Warden of Stanford County Jail, and the office in charge has asked me to come down here to tell you exactly what will be happening.' The man began. He was old, but not too old- Sam guessed around forty- and he looked very serious.

Sam nodded, and the man began to speak once more. 'You have been arrested for a very serious crime- breaking and entering carries a harsh sentence nowadays. You are in very serious trouble young man….._very_ serious trouble.' He said, emphasising the last three words.

'But I didn't do anything!' Sam replied, his voice cracking with ill use.

'Prove it.' The man said simply, before motioning to the guard behind him.

The guard pulled Sam away, and pushed him towards another door. 'I haven't done anything wrong!' he shouted to the Warden, but he was already gone.

* * *

The voices of the other newly appointed guards made the room almost vibrate- it also made Dean feel a little sick. He stood back, breathing slowly.

Jack, who was stood silently to the side of him, frowned at him. 'What's up?'

'Nothing, just a little tired….' Dean replied, running a hand down his face.

'I'm sure they'll let us sleep, we just gotta get this over and done with.' Jack smiled, before he fell into Dean as a guy pushed passed. 'Hey!' Jack shouted, rubbing his shoulder where he had connected with Dean's shoulder.

The guy stopped and turned, a sneer on his face. He was a big bloke, about the size of Sammy, but made of pure muscle, Dean thought.

'Yeah?' he spat, looking Jack up and down.

'Watch where you're going, yeah?' Jack retorted, stepping backwards as the guy lunged forwards.

'Or what? What are you gonna do?' the bigger guy walked to within an inch of Jack, dwarfing the younger guy.

'Hey, leave him alone!' Dean yelled, pushing between the two of them. 'Keep walking, yeah?' he countered, arms out.

The bigger guy snorted, looking around him, and sauntered off.

'Thanks.' Jack muttered quietly, rubbing his arm reproachfully.

'No problem, these guys just gotta start knowing who's boss- we can't have an army of tall guys running the place, can we?' he grinned, mind flicking to Sammy.

'No we can't!' Jack laughed, before someone coughed loudly, and the room fell silent.

It was the guy in the police uniform again, and this time he was stood in front of a series of black bags.

'In these bags are your uniforms and equipment. The bags are named, so make sure you get yours! I will come back in half an hour to give you further instructions.' The man left, leaving the guys to start collected their bags.

'Guess we have to go get dressed up.' Dean muttered, feeling slightly better about the situation.

As he went to get his bag, he only hoped Sammy was having a comfortable time with this as well.

* * *

Sam was starting to get seriously pissed now. He had told the guard again and again that he hadn't done anything wrong, but the guy just refused to listen. He had been standing in this freezing grey corridor for what seemed like hours now, with no one to hear his yells.

He shook his head angrily, and leaned back against the wall. He wondered what Dean was doing now. Probably sleeping, knowing him.

He was starting to worry about Jess now- they had taken his cell away from him; how many times had she tried to call him?

A door to the side of him banged open, and a tall guy with what looked like a truncheon in his hands walked up to him. 'We've got a comfy looking cell for you, big boy.' He sneered, fiddling with the bat.

Sam opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced as the man pushed him into the wall.

'You don't talk till you're spoken to- you are a prisoner now!' the guy yelled in his face.

Sam closed his mouth; he didn't know what to say anymore.

'You will wait here until I come back for you, and I'll take you to your cells.' The guard said, before turning and walking to the door, as he opened the door for the last time he flicked off the lights as well, leaving Sam in darkness once more, alone with only his thoughts for company.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**The next few chapters will start having more stuff happening in them, so I hope you like them!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you think of this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It's been waay too long, I'm really sorry!**

**This chapter is the real beginning of the experiment; everything starts here.**

**This is quite a long chapter, so I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Onwards…..**

Dean looked at himself in the only mirror in the room, a sick feeling right in the pit of his stomach.

He was now dressed in a uniform made up of white undershirt, khaki shirt and dark green trousers, with steel capped boots to finish it off. He looked sideways to gauge his physique; still looking trim and sharp. He chuckled at himself, patting his pockets absent-mindly.

He stopped when his hand hit something solid. 'What the…' he muttered as he fished out a pair of sunglasses. He unfolded them and put them on, before staring back into the mirror.

'Hah, mirrored sunnies!' he muttered to himself, watching himself in the lenses.

'Pretty cool, eh?' Jack said, walking up to Dean in his own uniform. Dean had to admit he looked quite the part; even his walk had changed, he quickly noted.

'Yeah I guess….when does this all start then?' Dean asked, stowing his glasses back in his pocket.

Jack shrugged, before reaching toward a table and picking up two long objects.

'When the prisoners get here I guess…though I wouldn't like their roles!' he chuckles, handing Dean one of the objects.

Dean looked, wide-eyed, at the object he was given. It was a slim baton, like a baseball bat. 'What the hell is this for?' he asked, frowning around the room- everyone was waving them around, all smiles and laughter.

'You really that stupid?' Jack grinned, but his smile dropped when he received a glare. He blew air through his teeth, lowering his own baton. 'I don't think we need to use it; it's just for the image for the other guys, I guess….' He said quietly, averting his eyes when Dean fixed his own on his face.

'Well I certainly won't be using it!' he stated, banging it on the table and turning away, feeling sicker with every passing second.

He ignored movement beside him as Jack sidled up to him. 'Why did you sign up for this in the first place if you're gonna chicken out before it's even started?' he heard him say, before he heard him walk away, heavy boots clunking.

Dean sighed and wiped a hand down his face. 'Good question.' He replied to the wall.

* * *

Sam was shepherded into the corridor, his blindfold being mercifully ripped off before he got passed the door. The light hit him first, and then the shadows inside the room caught his attention.

The small, long corridor was packed with about ten men, all looking as worried and nervous as he felt.

He didn't immediately recognise anyone, but then faces started to appear- he remembered the big guy from the meeting; he was the one with the small, wiry looking man….

Suddenly everything kicked into place. How had he been so stupid? He knew what this was now, what was going on- this was that experiment he and Dean had signed up for. How had he not realised? He now felt like a complete idiot, and thankful Dean wasn't around for once. A flush crept up his neck, but he held it back, feeling angry inside his head.

He stopped looking when someone pushed into his side. He turned to see it was a guard, along with a couple of others, all with the same look on their faces- like they meant business.

'Shuffle up!' one roared, making Sam wince. He was pushed further into the corridor by the guards, along with everyone else, until they were just a mass of bodies in the middle.

'Right, everybody line up against the wall! One beside the other!' came another order, and there was a rush of movement as everyone obeyed.

Sam walked over to the wall, between a guy with a shock of blonde hair and another with two missing front teeth. He didn't say hello, merely nodded quickly, back against the wall.

'Well, here you all are, ready for the Jail!' a guard shouted, walking slowly up and down the men, dark eyes glaring. 'You've probably all figured out what's happening- but don't think this makes it an easier!' he yelled, amid a flurry of muttering as the pieces fell into place for everyone as well.

'You are prisoners. You are going to Jail. You will obey us!' each statement was a shout in a different guy's face. The man walked down the last couple of men to Sam. He stopped at the youngest Winchester, who stared coolly back- he wasn't afraid of this jerk. Not anymore.

'What are you going to do?' the guard spat, eyes level with Sam's mouth, the height difference was so great.

Sam didn't answer, merely stared into the opposite wall. Suddenly the guard grabbed his shoulder and yanked him down to his eye level. 'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?' the guard yelled right into his face.

Sam resisted the urge to head-but the son of a bitch, but settled on giving him a wavering smile. 'Obey?' he asked, eyebrows high, sarcasm laced in his voice.

The guard didn't move back, but a smile creeped into his own face; his eyes almost twinkling. Like he had been waiting for someone to talk back.

'Take off your shirt.'

My w-what?' Sam stammered, taken aback slightly.

The guy stepped back, his smile wider. 'I said take off your shirt.'

'No.' Sam replied, snorting as he looked around. Nine stony faces looked back.

'You think it's funny? Talking back? Being a jock? I know your type- I also know your type don't get very far here…..now, everyone- strip!' he yelled, turning around at everyone else.

Eyes wide, they all looked at Sam, then at each other.

'If you don't all start stripping, none of us are going anywhere! I told you you are all going to obey- SO OBEY!' the guard yelled, smacking the end of his baton on the filing cabinet next to Sam's head.

'That means you, pretty boy!' he smirked, before turning away.

Sam looked down the corridor, at all the guys slowly taking off their shirts and trousers, trying not to look around at anyone else.

Sam felt nerves kick in again. This really wasn't what he had expected. But he had to play along he guessed. Slowly, he began to unbutton his own shirt, eyes on the guard at all times.

* * *

Once everyone had their uniform and equipment, they were all led into another corridor, then down some stairs and into a smaller, cramped room, with a huge glass window dominating the wall.

'This is going to be the officer's room, where you can watch the prisoners, but also relax, and meet to discuss things.' A guy told them, an unreadable expression on his face.

Dean looked across at the window. He guessed it must be one sided, like the ones in a jail.

Jack was stood next to him, and Dean saw he had a worried expression on his face. 'You ok?' he asked, nudging his side.

Jack looked at him and half nodded. 'Not too keen on confined spaces- good job I wasn't a prisoner!' he whispered. Dean saw his hands were shaking slightly. 'You'll be ok dude.' He promised, before turning back as they were led out and into the mess, where there were ten camp beds all in one row.

'You will sleep and eat here. I'll leave you to get settled, and then we'll start the experiment.' The man said, before walking out the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

Dean sighed, before spying a couple of beds nearest one corner, and walking over, dumping his bag on one, and sitting on the other. He lay back, staring at the ceiling. A shadow crossed his eyes and he opened them to see Jack lying on the other bed. 'Thanks for keeping this for me.' He muttered, eyes closed.

'No problem, like you said; we should stick together.' Dean shrugged, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, mind on Sam. What was happening to him?

'What's up? You're always looking worried every time I look your way.' Jack asked, moving onto his front.

'It's nothing, family issues.' Dean waved the question away, not willing to talk about Sam taking part too- he had to deal with that, no one else.

'Uh huh, I get you….' Jack nodded, before turning back. 'I'm gonna try and get some sleep before everything starts, wake me up?' he asked, grey eyes meeting green.

'Sure.' Dean nodded; lying back down once more, now feeling more wide awake then he had ever done in his life.

* * *

It was strange how you can notice so much coldness in a room once you're naked, Sam vaguely wondered as he stood in the corridor with nothing on at all. Everyone was looking straight ahead, their cheeks slightly red as they fought against looking around.

Sam looked at a faded poster opposite, shaking slightly as a breeze made goose bumps erupt on his skin.

'Now, was that so hard?' the damn guard was back, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The two guys behind him were carrying what looked like sacks. They dropped one in front of every naked man, before coming to Sam at the end.

'We had to specially make one for you, big-boy.' A smaller guard grinned, flinging it on the ground, where it made a heavy sounding clack on the wooden floor.

'Pick them up. Put it on.' The main guard ordered. As one, every man stooped, picked up the material and looked at it, wide-eyed, before finally looking at each other, inhibitions all but out the window.

Sam almost laughed. It was like a dress, but scratchier looking. There were no leg holes, just a space for his head and some slits for arms; it was like a smock.

'You gotta be kidding….' He muttered to himself as he put it over his head. He was mildly surprised to find that it actually reached his shins, but it wasn't the size that bothered him- none of them were wearing underclothes.

'Now, don't you all look so fine?' the guard spat, looking around at the guys in dresses, a warped smirk on his face.

'You are all about to reach the jail! And when you do, you're going to wait in the same line until the guards appear, who will lead you to your cells, understood?' the guard shouted, before pointing further down the corridor. 'Walk that way, now!'

And so, as if in procession, every man turned and walked, one after the other, with Sam bringing up the rear.

The guy had mentioned guards. That must have meant Dean. It must've done.

With an insane hope fluttering in his belly, Sam started to walk, merely grateful for being able to move whilst actually seeing, not being dragged by strangers.

He walked through the door, and into a large, open hall, and stood up next to the others, waiting for the guards to arrive.

* * *

There was a flurry of noise and movement as Dean opened an eye. He sat bolt upright as he saw people tidying up their uniforms once more, and fixing the stupid glasses on their noses.

He swung his legs from his bed and jolted Jack awake. The younger guy jumped a mile, almost falling off the bed altogether.

'I was having a good dream, why'd you wake me?' he complained as he stood, grinning.

'Bite me princess.' Dean laughed, before stopping- that was his insult for Sammy.

He caught Jack's confused face for a fleeting second as he turned away from the guy and walked away into the throng of people.

He stopped by the door as it opened, and they all walked out, back into the corridor, by the door to the hall.

'The prisoners are just beyond this door.' The man began. 'When I open this door I will give someone a list and a letter, and I will ask them to read it out when we are all ready, am I clear? You are not to speak to the prisoners, or engage in any other conversation.' He finished with a smile, and opened the door, beckoning everyone forwards.

**What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Just a little side note- everything that will be happening to the boys in future chapters ACTUALLY happened in real life; I am not being mean for the sake of it! This is completely based on the real experiment, so everything that happens to the boys, happened to real men as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**Xx **


End file.
